Crazy (in) Love
by miss mari ma
Summary: Euro Jamaican journalist, Eudora Anne Symonne, has experienced most of the horrors of Mount Massive Asylum. The horror ensues after she meets Eddie Gluskin and witnesses his terrifying acts. She is, of course, afraid of him at first, but slowly cares for him while becoming something else entirely. *In and out of Jamaican patois. I'm learning, so don't kill me please :(
1. Chapter 1

Within these bloodied halls and destroyed walls, I lie on the ground staring at a blocked area. My eyesight was hazy, but I could still make out of what's around me. My head, stomach, and feet were in so much pain. I've been running and hiding from the variants of the asylum for the past however many hours. I almost lost my life to a large man with chains, a doctor, two brothers, and a cannibal. The cannibal almost ended me for he took a bite into my upper right arm. He left his teeth marks on me as well as a large wound that came from his teeth. The wound was deep and it continues to slowly ooze out my blood. I never knew that this place could be extremely dangerous. I just wanted to see what the fuss was about. Now that I know and have plenty of information within my camera, it's time to expose all of it. I NEED to get out of here before those people come back to kill me. With that in mind, I carefully stood on my feet. I hissed at the pain I felt before shaking it off and continued walking.

I found myself in a new area as I continued to walk forward. Short sentences were written on the walls and unsurprisingly, the smell of death passes through my nose. The smell was enough to make me vomit, but I held that in. The entire room was silent for a moment until the sound of a buzz saw and screams of agony were heard. "No no no no…" I whispered hoping that it wasn't the cannibal that chased me before. There were very little areas to hide, so I had to decide quickly to where I was going to hide. There was nearby desk, so I hid underneath it while peaking through. From what I was seeing, there was no one walking around. Not even the cannibal. "Looks like no one dere." It seemed that no person was in sight, but the screams tell me that someone is definitely present. The screams stop and I hear a voice say, "No. I'm so sorry, darling. Love isn't for everybody." There was most definitely someone around; it was more than one person. And I believe someone just died in there for the screams were chilling. I started to get goosebumps all over my body and my heart beats extremely fast. I'm scared to even step out from the desk. A moment later, the sound of footsteps came into the room I was in. Along with the footsteps was humming tune that sounded freakishly sweet. I brought my camera out to help me look around through the desk. Within the view of the camera was a tall man. He had bloodshot eyes and the right side of his face scarred. His clothes were a sloppily sewn dress shirt with matching bowtie, vest, and pants. He wore black work boots of some sort and wore black gloves. I would say that he looked good, but I'd be lying to myself. He started to sniff and lets out a sigh. "Mmm. That's a new smell." I heard him say with excitement. 'He know mi in here…" I thought. I watch him search the room for me. "You don't have to hide from me, darling." he says, "Just come out and…let me love you." Before he approached the desk, I quietly crawl out from underneath towards the exit. Luckily, he didn't spot me. The next room was where the screams were coming from, so I took the chance to investigate that room quickly and quietly. The moment I stepped inside, I notice on a man on a table. His legs were bloodied as well and his genitalia. It seemed be…cut off completely. Some of these bodies in this room were castrated and they had breasts sewn onto their chests while two men were tied up. They could barely move. Who would do such a thing? I told myself, " Nuh scream, Eudora. Nuh scream." I covered my mouth to keep myself from screaming and vomiting. The scene of this room was enough to make a person do those two things that I'm keeping myself from doing. Before I left, a man on another table sees me and says, "You shouldn't be in here. The Groom…will get you."

"The Groom?"

"The Groom hunts down anyone who walks in the halls in which he lingers in. He'll find you and mutilate you to make his bride. If you see him, you must run. YOU MUST RUN!!! RUN!!!" He was raising his voice and I didn't know why until I was grabbed by both my arms from behind. "Darling!" a man says once he grabbed me, "I'm happy that you've made it in time for our wedding." "What…what wedding!!?" I asked in confusion.

"Don't you remember, darling? We're getting married. And don't worry. I'm going to make you beautiful for our…special day." Obviously, the Groom is crazy. He's talking about getting married, but I just met him.

"Let me go!!" I scream while struggling to get out of his strong grasp. He chuckles as he dragged and placed me on a chair. He held me down with his right hand on my chest while tying me up with a long, dirty white cloth. "Now you stay here and wait for me." the Groom says, "I know you must be just as eager as I am to consummate our love. But try to enjoy the anticipation." He runs his fingers through my dark brown locks before walking back towards the man who warned me about him. I shake within the tight cloth hoping that it would untie itself, but the more I do so, it painfully rubbed my skin and the bite wound. "Hold still now, darling." I hear his voice and look to where he was. He seemed to be rubbing the man's leg. "All these unsightly hairs. Oh. Silky smooth. Like a little girl again. Now the more delicate bits." I watch as the Groom slice the man down the middle and chop his genitals in half. The man gave out chilling loud screams once the knife came into contact with his genitalia. I turn my head to my left and started to vomit out what's left in my stomach and a little bit of blood. It creates a puddle and it spreads touching the chair legs and my shoes. That was horrifying to see with my own eyes. Moments later, he brings another man to the saw table while insulting him calmly. "You've given up. You're ugly and you've given up on love. You're not even worth stringing up. Bleed here and die." The Groom then took the man's head and brought it to the buzz saw slicing it in half. I tremble, whimper, and sob knowing that I can meet my end at the hands of this man. Once he was finished with him, his bloodshot eyes look to my direction and he smiles at me. I begin to hyperventilate as he slowly walked up to me. "Oh, darling…" he sounded like he cared about me being scared to death, "It's alright. Eddie is going to take good care of you." He places his bloodied hands on my cheeks as if he were comforting me. How is everything going to be okay when he's going to kill me like how he did to those guys? He takes his knife and slices my shirt in half. I struggle in my seat once again hoping to get out, but still, nothing worked yet. What was he planning to do before killing me? Is he going to remove all of my clothes? Before continuing to cut my clothes, he talks to me a little more. "I'm going to make you beautiful. Just a few snips in a few areas and you'll be perfect."

"I'm…I'm already beautiful. There's nothing you can change…about me…"

"Oh, but darling, just imagine how beautiful you'll be once I fix you. You'll be one beautiful bride." He didn't listen to me, of course, and kept rambling about being other things besides becoming beautiful. "Darling, I want you to have my children. I want us to build a family together and I'll be a good father to our children. Unlike…" I found myself listening to him. Again, he sounded genuine to me and for some reason, I want to help him do that. I can even see some emotion in eyes even thought they were bloodshot. There was sadness. But unfortunately, this man, Eddie, is dangerous. There's a reason to why he's in this asylum. I can't stay here. I watch Eddie pull out his knife and aimed it at my chest. I took a breath and once I did, the white cloth unravels. And with all my strength, I kick Eddie back making him drop the knife and making it my chance to run out of the room.

The pain was still in my feet, but I ignored it in order to escape Eddie. I have no other choice, but to do that. As I run, I can hear him insulting me as he chased me. He called me a whore, a slut, and a bitch, the three words that I know for sure that I'm not. "Why would you do this to me?" he sadly asks me. I would answer his question, but I'll only make him more angry. I already pissed him off after kicking him away from me. I continued to run until I came up to an open window. I couldn't just jump out the window. It was a long way down, but I don't know what else to do; Eddie was right behind me. 'Just jump, Eudora!' I told myself in my head before jumping out of the window. I land on my left side and hit my head hard on the concrete. "You all want to leave me!?" I hear Eddie from the upper level, "Is that it!? You want to leave me!? Fine! Go! You and the rest of these ungrateful sluts!" I sit up slowly as I place my hand on my head. Luckily, I didn't crack my skull or cut it open. I look up at the window I jumped out of and started thinking about the Groom. "Dere's somethin' about him…" I mumble, "He may be deranged, but wah he a seh a very sweet and heart a warm. Is it possible to fix a man like him?" I thought about this for a moment. All of the patients here have gone through experiments. I don't think that the doctors wanted to help these people out. But there's always hope. I can always try to fix these traumatized minds. And Eddie is my first try…


	2. Chapter 2

I carefully stood up from the dusty pavement and wiped off some dirt of my pants. A gust of wind blows over making me shiver. "Wah mek it so cold out heh?" I look down and notice my shirt torn from the middle and my bra can be seen just a little bit. Eddie cut my shirt from the front and now I'm partially exposed. I thought of a how to cover myself up, but the ideas I have will make me further exposed. I wish that one of those sewing machines were nearby. I take a look at my wound and it seemed to have gotten a bit bigger due to the white cloth digging into it. If I don't get out soon, this arm will get infected and it would get amputated probably. I think it's better to lose the arm than to lose my mind. After all of the things I saw, I will never feel the way I was before getting in here. And even though I want to leave, I wanted to stay in order to help Eddie. I don't have to do it, but there's something inside of me telling me to help him. If I fail, I'll most likely die if I get too close. If I do save him, what happens after that? Do I stay with him here forever? Do I bring him out with me? I don't know. How I do this will tailor what will happen with us.

After thinking for a while, I walk around this fountain area hoping to find anything that's of use to me. All I found was a dusty document by the fountain. It read, "Project Walrider Patient Status Report For Eddie Gluskin." I notice the name about knew immediately who this was about. It was about Eddie. I was very curious to see what they wrote about him in here, so I opened up the document. "Eddie Gluskin. Case Number: 196. Age: 46…" I mumble as I read the words on the doc. It has his Therapy Status and Diagnostics, but I was more interested in the interview notes. As I read his interview notes, I learned something about him. It was very upsetting. Upsetting enough to make me angry and sad for him at the same time. No wonder the sadness was in this man's eyes. It reads…

"…he's claiming to have grown up in 'Leave it to Beaver,' despite a traumatically violent ongoing sexual experience that is a matter of public and medical record. When I confronted him with the photographs his father and uncle took, he responded with a mixture of laughter and anger, and restraints were issued…"

"So he was…" I realize what was said with the document making be feel sorry for Eddie. These monsters who were his family, sexually abuse him. "Dem should burn in hell fi wah dey did. No child should ever experience that." I found myself shaking as I squeeze the document in my hands. I sigh before reading on. "Eudora, calm down…" I continue reading and it mentions that he also mutilated women. It says…

"He similarly refuses to discuss his victims, both categorically and specifically. When I showed him pictures of the women, he would not admit that they were dead or mutilated…"

That information should explain to me how dangerous this man is, but since I'm thinking about helping him, danger means nothing to me. If he still plans to kill me, then I have no other choice, but to run. I sigh relaxing from all these thoughts I have in my brain and I walk inside the asylum once again.

As I step inside, the entire place was quiet. There were no sounds of screaming, buzzing, or humming. All I heard was my breathing. The sound of silence was getting to me for it started to get me nervous. Any variant can be around this area just waiting to attack me, but I have to keep moving. I approach a door and gave the knob a twist. It was locked. Oh how I hated locked doors in this place. There was too many of them. Fortunately for me, there were other doors that were open in the area. I investigate each room. One had a battery for me to take and one that had an open vent for me to get into. Even though there was a body shoved into a vent, the next room had something in store for me. In the next room was a gymnasium that had millions of bodies hanging by the neck and the ankles. All of them had breasts sewn onto their chest and were castrated like the men I've watched die earlier. They could be up here right now for all I know. "Eddie Gluskin…did all of this..." I mumble while walking around the area. Just seeing them castrated and sewn up is enough to make a person shiver and give them goosebumps. Just as long as I'm not meeting my fate that way, I'll be fine…

I leave the gymnasium walking into the darkness once more. It was silent at first, but Eddie's singing voice echoed within the halls making me freeze in the middle of the hall. "When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be…" he sweetly sings. To be honest, he can sing. I continue to listen to his voice and a smile slowly appeared on my face. There was even a soft chuckle that escaped from my throat. I cover my mouth in shock. " Wah did mi…" I whisper, "Wah mek mi chuckle?" I didn't mean to react to it in a happy manner. I doubt that going crazy and I don't want to be!

After shaking off that little bit of happiness in me, I pull up my camera, turned on the night vision, and kept moving forward. I look into a few rooms, but I didn't find anything I needed nor did I find Eddie. But there was one more room. A room that gave off a very bright light. It was just wanting me to walk in there and to see what's in there. Once I make it to the entrance, I see chairs on both sides and at the very end was another mutilated man in a sloppily made wedding dress. The whole room was a "wedding" itself. "Is this what…he really wants?" I slowly approach the altar and as I got closer, I spotted a key on the hand. That key could be my ticket out. I have to hold onto it, so whenever I'm ready, I can get out of here. I take the key into my hands then suddenly, that familiar angry voice makes me jump out my skin. "Filthy sluts!" he shouts, "You're like all the others! You don't deserve my children! You don't even deserve to live!" I look behind me to see Eddie standing there for a moment before running after me again. Quickly, I run to an area in which I can squeeze through to get away from him. "Squeeze, squeeze, squeeze." I mumble as I go through the tight area. I manage to get through and in the large window, I could see Eddie go the way he came with his eyes on me. He's going to meet me on the other side and I have to act now before he gets there. The large metal crate barricaded the door I needed to go through. I begin to push it as hard as I can. The crate was heavy, but it moves some despite what little strength that I have within me. With the crate out of the way, I open the door. Unfortunately, Eddie made it quicker than I did. "You belong with the others!" he shouts at me. I run into the next room that was across from me and I found a place to hide. I bring my hands to my chest and I can feel my heart racing. "Why mi a still afraid a him?" I whisper. All I want to do save him, but I can't help but to run and hide from him. I'm so scared. I watch the door seeing if he was coming inside and he did. He walks around the room searching for me while yelling out slurs. "All of you whores. Your judgement. Your little swinish eyes." I kept myself in my hiding area watching his every move. The sound of his footstep were getting closer and closer. My body trembles uncontrollably and my heart pounds harder. Before he can find me, another variants attacks Eddie out of nowhere and I scream from the sudden attack. The variant grabs Eddie and lands a few punches on his face. Eddie lands some punches as well. Eddie reaches for his knife and attempts to murder him like the others, but it was knocked away towards me hitting my right foot. The fight continues and the variant brought his hands around Eddie's neck choking him. Eddie tries to gasp for air, but it only makes the variant tighten his grasp. I thought that all I could do was watch, but I could do something. I must save Eddie. Without hesitation, I snatch up the knife and rush up to the variant stabbing the left side of his torso. The variant screams out in pain and he releases Eddie's neck. I watch the variant suffering from the injury, but something snapped inside me. Something that can make me go blind. I felt like I wasn't done. "Mi naw done wid yuh yet!" I shout as I yank the knife out of his body and shoved it deep into his chest. He began to spit out blood the more I push the knife into his chest. His blood lands onto my arms and I could feel how warm it was against my skin. The feeling was strangely wonderful knowing how cold I was a moment ago. I wanted to poke another hole in his body, so I pull the knife out one more time and impaled his neck making him spit out more blood. I left the knife in his throat and I sat down watching the variant slowly die before my eyes. I watched for a while that I didn't notice Eddie coming to me and trying to get my attention. "Darling?" I can hear him speak to me. I respond with a blink. I couldn't talk or move. This is a very strange feeling. I just killed a man for attacking Eddie. I could've just pushed him off, but I thought differently I guess. "Darling…" Eddie calls me again. Once again, I gave no response. My head starts to lower itself and my vision got blurry. The last thing I see was the dead body and Eddie standing in front of me. All this done for one man. A man I don't even know much about, but I care for. All this mess just for me to go mad…


	3. Chapter 3

3rd pov

Eddie stands before the woman who slowly got unconscious after killing the variant who attacked him. Her pale arms were covered in saliva and blood. Her brown hair was wet with sweat and her injury was deep and nasty. The way she was slouching made it look like her soul left her body and she just died there. But there was still some life left in her despite how lifeless she looked. Eddie continues to stare at Eudora confused about what she had done earlier. Just earlier, she ran away from him, so she can save her own life. Now she wanted to keep him safe by killing others? That's too much of a change for someone she just met. As much as it confused him, he did like the fact that she helped him without thinking at all. Eddie took Eudora into his arms and held her close. A tiny grunt escaped her voice making Eddie smile a bit. "Don't worry, darling…" he says sweetly to the island beauty, "You won't be alone anymore."

Eddie carried the sleeping Eudora to his workshop and placed her on the table gently. He took a look at her bite wound thinking about how to fix it up. Eddie remembered that he had some needle and thread left over after sewing up his last victim. As he got the sewing tools ready, he starts to sing and hum "I Want A Girl" by the American Quartet. He gently lifts up Eudora's right arm and began to stitch up her wound. Drops of blood oozes out of her arm as he squeezes the wound a bit so it can make contact with the skin again. Some minutes pass as Eddie continues on Eudora's injury. He was almost finish closing her wound until Eudora hisses and flinches. He takes his eyes off the stitch and brought his attention to Eudora. Eudora opens up her eyes slowly, looks around the room and then notices Eddie on her right. She looks at him with tired eyes. Eddie smiles and continues working on her arm. "You're finally awake, darling." he says. Eudora feels the needle poke her skin and she yelps to the pain. "Ow…" she moans. "I'm sorry, darling." Eddie apologizes, "You were hurt pretty bad, so I'm just fixing you." She looks at her arm seeing that Eddie was almost done closing up her cut. "Oh. Thank you." she shyly thanks him. Eudora didn't know how to thank him well enough in this moment.

"No. I should be thanking you, darling."

"What do you mean?" Eudora asks confused about what he said. She then feels a sticky texture between her fingers. She raise up her left hand to only to see it covered in dry blood. Eudora gasps and begins to shake. "Wah!? Wah did happen!? Weh did dis blood come from!?" she questions with fear.

"You killed a patient to save me. You seemed to enjoy puncturing him and watching him bleed."

"Why don't I have any memory of it?" Eudora lowers her hand and sighs. She tried so hard to remember what went don't, but nothing rung a bell. "Mi nuh remember anything…" she mumbles. Eddie chuckles as he finishes up the gash. "What's so funny?" she asks. "Your accent, darling." Eddie answers, "I never met a woman who talks like that before."

"Oh. Mi accent?" Eudora smiles as she turns her body carefully to face him, "I'm from the islands and I speak another form of English. I even have ancestors from Germany, but I know little to no German. So don't mind me talking like that."

"It's okay, darling. You're accent is the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." Eudora faces starts to turn red. No one really complemented her accent the way Eddie did just now. Most people for some reason see it as strange because of her white skin. "Thanks, Eddie." Eudora says and brings her knees to her chest. It was silent around the room for a moment. Eudora didn't know what else to talk about with him. She couldn't just bring up his past. Eddie might get violent and might even attack her. Eddie still had his eyes on Eudora. He places his hand on her arm and sighs. "I've been a little…vulgar. I know, and I want to say I'm sorry. I just…you know how a man gets when he wants to know a woman." He apologizes about what happened earlier. Eudora didn't think that he would remember that. Eudora shakes her head. "No." she says, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have kicked you back like that. I feel like might have hurt you. So I'M sorry."

"Don't worry about me, darling. Even though you've done that, you made it up to me by saving me." Eddie moves his hand from her arm to her face. He couldn't get enough of her beauty. Eudora's face remains red and a soft smile appeared on her face. She knew he was staring. "How long are you going to stare at me like that?" Eudora asks. "Maybe for the rest of my life, darling."

"Eudora. My name is Eudora."

"Eudora. A beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."

"Oh stop." Eudora giggles just loving the compliments from Eddie. For her, it made her feel like she can be herself around him. It's strange for her to smile in a place like this, but she didn't care about where she was or about who she was with. She was caught into Eddie's charms. "If you keep this up, you'll make me fall in love with you." she chuckles.

"That's actually what I want you to do. I want you to be my bride, Eudora darling." Coming from Eddie, those words sounding like a wedding proposal. Eudora sees that he's still going on about having a bride, however, it wasn't as intense as it was the first time. She can tell that he was lonely in the Vocational Block and knowing that, she made up her mind. "We are both lonely, so I think it is best if I stay here with you." Eudora tells him. Eddie's smile grew and he brought his arms around her. Eudora hugs him as well. Her embrace was surprisingly was much tighter than his. "You don't have to be alone anymore." said Eudora, "I'll remain with you for as long as you want me to." The both of them stayed in a long embrace. It has been a few days since Eudora had a hug like this and for Eddie, it has been years. "We're going to be a beautiful couple, Eudora darling. Our children will be beautiful as well. And I will be a good father to them." Eddie says to his bride-to-be. "I know you will be…" Eudora whispers to him before she nuzzles herself into his neck. In a dangerous place, she managed to find safety. And no matter what, the Groom will keep his Bride safe.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd pov

Hours have passed swiftly and Eddie and Eudora were still talking to each other as if they were on a real first date. Eddie continues to charm his was into Eudora's heart even though he already done so. Eudora laughs and blushes to his words. This moment here took her mind off the murder she committed in the asylum. Her arms were still bloody and when she would scratch her face, some of it smears onto her face due her being so sweating. Very soon, the island beauty grew tired and Eddie took the time to make an area for her to sleep in. The bed was, of course, dirty and dusty, but Eudora could care less about cleanliness at this time. As she lies down and gets herself cozy, Eddie stays by her side until her eyes closed. He stays for a little longer before leaving his Bride to rest.

1st pov (Eudora)

Despite how cold it was in the asylum, I was feeling pretty warm. I went to sleep for a good amount of hours with a small smile on my face. However, that smile didn't last for much longer. During my sleep, I had a nightmare. In it, I was in the Vocational Block walking around by myself and I couldn't find Eddie anywhere. I started to get scared by the fact that I was once again alone. As I walked, I could hear giggling. They belonged to a woman, but I thought that I was the only woman within the asylum. No other females were present. I could still hear the giggling. It was closing in on me. No, I was approaching it. I found the owner of the giggles and all I see was a silhouette of another woman. I couldn't get a clear vision of her, but I could make out a long dress from the silhouette. "Who…who a yuh?" My voice cracked as I asked. The woman stood quietly for a moment before raising her arm and pointing a very sharp item towards me. The last thing see and hear was the woman's evil chuckle and her rushing towards me…and that's when I wake up…

I shot up from my sleep and yelped as I place my left hand on my chest. As I did so, I fell off the bed landing on my left side. I sit up as I breathe heavily and my body starts to shake. "Wah was dat? And who the hell was she?" I couldn't tell who the lady was. I couldn't see her face, but it looked like she was wearing a long dress. I also know that she was out to kill me. I slowly calmed down and looked around the room. It was silent until I hear footsteps coming closer. I got off the floor and stood on my feet while looking at the doorway. The footsteps were heading to this specific area and it was coming from Eddie, who just returned from where ever he came from. "Eudora darling!" He kept calling me that ever since we started talking to each other. I actually fell in love with the nickname. I run to him crying and I wrap my arms around him. This caught him off guard. "What's wrong, Eudora?" he asks while petting my hair. "Somethin' a come fi mi." I cried, "It waan to kill mi." Eddie softly shushed as he wipes the tears from my eyes. "Relax, Eudora darling." he says, "I won't let anyone hurt you." I was still sobbing because I was still so scared. Eddie leads me back to the bed and I sit down. He also sits on the bed. Some tears still slide down my face and I wipe them off myself. "I had a nightmare…" I tell him, "There was a woman standing a few feet away from me. She was giggling and she ran towards me." I was straight to the point. Eddie holds my hand. His hands were cold as well as mine. "It was all a dream, darling." He reminds me. I rest my head on his shoulder. He does have a point. It was all just a bad dream. But what if I have this dream again? Would it mean that it's true? I will never know probably. I wrap my arms around his left arm making it rest in the middle of my chest. "Please stay here with me." I sweetly said to him. "I will." He said softly. A smile appeared on my face once he said that. I look up at him showing how happy I am. "I must be the luckiest man in the world." Eddie says, "I'm going to marry the most beautiful woman in the world." "Very lucky." I respond, "No other man has been…lucky enough to snatch up a woman like me."

"Looks like you were saved just for me."

Eddie stands up and pulls up me from the bed. He takes my hand, walks towards a radio, and turns it on. The music that was playing was an old timey tune. The sound of this music reminded me what strange "corpse art" I saw within the asylum. I'll spare you the details, but all I can tell you is that it was disturbing.

With my hand still in his, he raises it up and brings his free hand to my waist. I blush as I look at his hand. He brings my attention back to him making me look into his bloodshot eyes. "Have you ever danced before, Eudora darling?" he asks me. "Not like this." I answer. "There's always a first, darling." Eddie says, "Just follow my lead." First, he starts off slow by taking a step forward making me take a step back. He takes another step by taking a step back and I had to take a step forward. I follow Eddie while looking at my own feet as well. From what I see, they were slow. My legs were like jelly because I don't know if I will dance beautifully like how he wants me to. But even if I'm terrible at it, he'll still love me. We continue to dance a little longer. Once I took a step forward, I trip and yelp. Luckily, Eddie broke my fall. I could hear him chuckling at me. I whine embarrassed at my clumsy moment. "Mi terrible at dis." I complained. "No, Eudora darling." he said to me, "You're doing great even though you tripped." "I knew you would say something like that." I reply with a smile and a blush, "You're just so good to me, Eddie." Eddie chuckles as he swiftly picks me up and spins around. "I will always be good to you." He continues to spin making me laugh within this evil walls. It was fun until my stomach started to turn. "Eddie…stop…" I softly command as bring my hand to my mouth. He stopped once he noticed my motion sickness. He carefully sits me down on a table and I slowly take some deep breaths just waiting for something to come out. Luckily, it didn't. "Okay. I'm fine." I sigh as I bring my attention back to him. However, that attention did not last until I caught a variant watching us from the outside. "Eddie, someone out deh." I told him as I pointed at the area the variant stood at. Before Eddie could see his face, he runs away. Eddie stares at the area for a moment before looking back at me and saying, "I'll be back, Eudora darling." I began to cry some knowing that he's going to go out again and leave me by myself. "No, no." he sweetly says as he brings his hands to my cheeks, "Don't cry. I'll return to you soon." He pulls away with a smile as he walks out following the variant. I could hear his footsteps fade away until it got quiet again. I stare at the doorway still sobbing a little bit. "Mi a guh wait fi yuh." I whisper.

Eddie has been gone for a long time. Perhaps the variant was giving him a hard time? I don't know. Even though I knew he was coming back, I was still a little worried. "Please, Eddie…" I mumble, "Don't be hurt. Please be okay." I hug myself and I start to pretend that he was around. I wanted him to hold me like how he would. He told me that everything will be okay and I believe him. He made me feel safe. Soon, I heard the sound for dragging and grunting. "Did he catch him?" I watch the doorway for a moment excited to see Eddie coming through. Soon enough, Eddie enters along with the eavesdropping variant. He was struggling and grunting for he was trying to get out of Eddie's powerful grasp. I shook my head as I thought, 'You'll never escape…' I watched Eddie places the man on the table and strap him down tightly. "Dis wah yuh get fi eavesdroppin'." I said to the variant. He was silent at first until breathes out the words, "Fuck you." My widen as I heard him. "Oh…" I respond calmly for now. Eddie brings his hand around neck and chokes him some. "How can you talk to a beautiful woman like that!?" he angrily asks. "Now, now, Eddie." I say as I touch his arm, "Let him speak. Mi waan fi hear wah him haffi seh." Eddie looks at me confused on what I said, but he did what I wanted him to do; which was to let go of the variant's neck. I look back at the bonded up man waiting for him to speak his peace before letting him go. "Yuh naw guh talk?" I ask him. I clearly know that his not going to understand my island dialect, so I wasn't really expecting him to answer back…much. Of course, he didn't talk to me or Eddie, but he did something which was his last mistake. He spits on he and it lands on my jeans. "Go to hell." he finally speaks. I would respond by saying how gross it was to have someone spit on me, but I didn't do it for my mind just clouded up quickly. Eddie and I both look at him like if this variant was out of his mind. He disrespected Eddie's bride-to-be by spitting on me. I smile and giggle. My giggles turn into maniacal laughter. "Go to hell?" I repeated with a question, "Wi een hell already eenuh." I was starting to get a little crazy. Really crazy, in fact, that I can see my fiancé smiling at me. He was loving was he was seeing. Then I thought of something fun. What I'm thinking you all wouldn't define as "fun". I look at Eddie with a smile. "We need an operation." I say. "An operation, darling?" he questions. "Yes…" I reply. It didn't look like my idea was ridiculous to him, but he didn't do anything else just so I can make the first move of this "operation". I grab the knife that was near Eddie. "Spittin' pon mi was yuh lass mistake. Suh now yuh a guh haffi pay di price…WID YUH LIFE!!"


	5. Chapter 5

3rd pov

Eudora's mind was slowly slipping away. Her eyes went from wide and beautiful to clouded and dangerous. Her giggling and her chuckling echoed within the asylum. Even though they were loud enough to hear, that wasn't the only voice that was going to be loud.

With a wave of the knife and a grin on her face, she walks up to the table while looking down at her 'patient'. "So, shall we begin?" she asks Eddie ever so sweetly. "Of course, darling." Eddie answers giving her the green light. And with that, Eudora slowly slices his torso from top to bottom carefully for she doesn't want to cut the entrails. Eddie approaches Eudora from behind, places his hands on hers helping her cut to variant open. The variant begins to scream in excruciating pain. Eudora grins as she cuts him down the middle. "He cuts smooth like cake." she laughs. Blood starts to oozed out from the body and staining the knife some more. The couple stops cutting into the variant and Eudora stares down at him for a moment. The variant breathes heavily trying to relax himself from the pain. But he was going to experience more of that pain. "So, darling…" Eddie gets his lover's attention, "What do you wish to do next?" Eudora grins evilly knowing what her next move is. "Mi waan to split him open and pick out his inside one by one." She hastily digs her nails into the fresh wound and spreads them open. More screams were sounded by the couple's victim. Eudora laughs at the pain the variant was in. "Yuh still alive?" she asks, " Yuh haffi die fass, if yuh naw waan feel dis pain." As his flesh and his skin tears more, the blood puddles over his exposed insides. The smell of iron passes through Eudora's noses. Eudora gets excited and she shivers while giggling like toddler. "The smell of fresh blood!" Eudora yells, "Such a wonderful aroma!!" Eddie smiles at his fiancé. "Seeing you this happy…is such a wonderful sight darling." he says to her. "Enjoy mi happiness, mi love." she responds, "Because mi guh be happy fi long time." Eudora reaches inside for the very first organ. Blood coats her right hand as she digs in. The variant's screams were nothing more than just grunts and gargling. He was almost out of it. "He's almost gone…" she says in a sweet sing-song voice. She places her bloodied hand on his face and rubs it softly. "Your operation is almost over. Sleep now and it will be all over." Eudora continues taking every organ until the heart was the last organ left inside. Blood squirts onto her pale face and it coats her arms like before. They would eventually get sticky as it dried up on her. After almost everything was removed from the inside, Eudora reaches for the heart. The heart was tough to pull out, so with all her might, she yanks it. The arteries rip away after every strong pull. Once disconnected, the variant's last breath was made and his heart was now in the hands of his murderer. It beats slowly as more blood meets her hands. "A beat een mi hand dem." She softly giggles fascinated. Eddie wraps his arms around his soulless woman as they stare at the beating heart together. "Thanks to you, Eudora, he won't be bothering us anymore." Eddie says.

"Yes, but there maybe more around here. They could do the same thing he did and I want to kill them before they do…" Eudora was beginning to rush out and go hunting, but Eddie held her tight before she could go anywhere. "Don't be too hasty now, Eudora." Eddie says as he turns her around to face his blood drenched woman, "I would do anything to see you covered in blood some more, but let us relax and embrace each other." Eudora's big beautiful brown eyes look up at Eddie. She smiles sweetly and nods obliging his loving request. With the wet blood still in his bride's hands, Eddie takes some with his index finger and smears some on Eudora's lips as if he were putting lipstick on her. "Suh how mi look?" she asks him. "Beautiful." he responds and makes his bride giggle. Their hearts began to beat quicker than the ripped out heart as the two were falling so deep in love with one another. This moment was one of the greatest moments that many will never see in Mount Massive Asylum ever. Eddie inches closer to Eudora face and places his right hand on her cheek. Eudora inches closer as well. And it was at this moment that the couple's lips meet for the first time. Eudora finally drops the dying heart and wraps her arms around Eddie. Eddie lifts her making Eudora's feet hover over the floor and keeping their lips together for a little longer. They breathe heavily as they part away for a second. Their lips were stained with blood and the blood meets their tongues making them taste the iron flavor. The kiss continues until Eudora pulls away and smiles. "Such a passionate mahn a yuh." she whispers, "Mi like dat…" Eddie chuckles and brings his woman in for another kiss that was just as passionate as their first one. The love between them blossoms beautifully as they keep each other in their warm embrace. They didn't want this moment to end.

Later on, the couple cuddled in the bed before slowly falling asleep. Eddie kept his arms around Eudora from behind and nuzzles into her sweaty and bloodied hair. Eudora peacefully sleeps until she hears the giggling again. She was having those nightmares again. She found herself in a wooden room and from the cracks, she can see the dress the woman wore the last time. It was white, but was dirty from all the blood and dust in the area. "Hello, there…" she speaks from the other side, "Would you like to play with me for a while?" she sickly asks. Eudora remains silent for no words would come out. Actually, she didn't have a voice. 'Wah? Mi cyaan speak!' she thought fearfully. The woman giggles again and peeking through an opening. Eudora, unfortunately, couldn't make out what her face looked like., but she can see the color of her eyes. They were brown and were full of danger. "Play with me!" the woman says, "I won't hurt you." The more she spoke, her voice sounded very familiar. Too familiar. "Come on…" The woman approaches Eudora slowly with a knife in her right hand and her left hand reaching for Eudora. Eudora backs away while silently protesting. "Join me…" the woman in the dress says as she inches closer. When she stepped further into the light, Eudora's eyesight gets hazy and she collapsed. The woman in the dress stares at the lifeless Eudora before touching her skin. "You need to wake up. The Groom is sad…"

Eudora's eyes shoot open waking up from her nightmare. She starts shaking, but was strangely less afraid. The woman seemed sweeter to her than before. And the last words she said to Eudora was, "The Groom is sad". What does she mean by him feeling that way? Eudora slowly sat up, but was only pushed down and held tighter by Eddie. Then she heard him shiver and sniff. This was strange behavior coming from him knowing how he usually is. Eudora turns around carefully to face him. Once she does, she sees him still shaking. And he was also crying. "Him a cry?" Seeing him cry pained her heart making her clutch her chest. She didn't want to see him like this. With her left hand, she touches his head gently trying to wake him up. She leans to him and kisses his forehead. Eddie's embraced tightens around Eudora's waist. Her sympathy and care was working. "Eddie, my love." she sweetly calls him. "Wake up…" Eddie's eyes open slowly. "Eudora darling?" he says as he looks up at his bride. "Yes, love." She responds sweetly, "I'm still here with you." Eudora smiles as she looks at Eddie. Eddie strokes her hair as he looks at Eudora as well. He forces a smiles, but it wasn't enough to hide his tears. "Wah mek yuh cry?" she asks, "Seeing my lover like this makes me sad." A shaky breathe escapes his lips. There was something that he didn't want to tell his future wife. Something she knew, but doesn't remember. "Yuh cyan tell anyting, Eddie…" she sweetly says as she carefully runs her fingers through his hair. The entire room was silent. Eddie's arms stayed at Eudora's waist until he sat up carefully and looked at his wife-to-be. "The things they did to me…" Eddie begins, "…when I was small. When I didn't know how…filthy…how wrong it was. Only that it hurt. Never…never to our children. You understand that don't you, darling? I would never let anyone hurt our babies." He told her this with tears still in his eyes. Eudora's pained for him and she couldn't help, but get angry. She places her hands on Eddie's cheeks. "No one will put their hands on our children, Eddie…" she said, "Their loving mother and father will take great care of them. And I will protect yuh wid all mi heart. Even if it means I have to cut another." Eddie couldn't help, but kiss his island beauty once more. She knew exactly what to say and upped his emotions. He pulls away and held her in his embrace. "Those words are beautiful…like you." he said to her. "Tank yuh, mi love." she replied sweetly. They stayed in their moment before laying down and cuddling with each other. Eudora now realized what her role is as Eddie's wife-to-be; to love and protect him in both good and bad times. However, that role was dangerous for those within the asylum. If one were to come to attack her or Eddie, they'll meet a horrific fate like the other variants she ended. The Bride will make her presence known and the couple shall be together forever…


End file.
